marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frey (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Gods of Asgard, Vanir | Relatives = Idunn (sister); Gerd (wife); Bragi (brother-in-law); Frigga, Gullveig (daughters); Odin (son-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard; possibly formerly Alfheim; formerly Vanaheim | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 0" | Weight = 425 lbs (193 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (formerly black) Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Vanir, Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of the Harvest, adventurer; Former ruler of the Vanir | Education = | Origin = Vanir | PlaceOfBirth = Vanaheim | Creators = Roy Thomas; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #294 | Last = | HistoryText = ]] Origin Frey is the God of Harvest and the brother of Idunn. A Vanir of Vanaheim, Freyr became at some point their leader. Earlier Ragnarök Eras Frey had his hol in Alfheim presumably at least in the eras from the third to the twenty-third Ragnaröks. In the Ragnarök that preceded the birth of Thor, son of Gaea, Frey was killed by Surtur during the final battle, letting the Fire Demon free of rampaging and burning the world. Early years Frey swore he would have Gerd for wife, and called childhood friend Skirnir to win her hand for him, in exchange of his magical sword. At some point, Freyr gave birth to his first daughter, Freyja. Aesir/Vanir War Freyr was given an ultimatum by Odin to unite the Vanir to the Aesir, to which Freyr answered that the Vanir would remain independent. While assuring Freyja that there would be no war, he went to Muspelheim to meet with Surtur, who offered him to inspire and help the Vanir to stood up to the Aesir. The next day, Freyr answered to Odin by war. Peace After many years of war, Odin finally offering Freyr a truce, as he refused to have to slaughter all Vanir, and made a proposal: The Vanir and the Aesir formed an alliance through the marriage of Odin and Freyja. Freyja's sister Gullveig was born after peace was made. Frey, along with the joined families, help build the palace of Valhalla. In order to reconstruct Valhalla, Odin had the Storm Giants Fasolt and Fafnir to work for him in exchange for promising them Frey's sister Idunn, Odin having been told by Loki he would not have to accept his part of the bargain. As Loki revealed he hadn't planned anything, Frey and Thor came to confront the Storm Giants, but were ordered to stand down by the All-Father. Freyr was present at Loki's magic show, where Thor assaulted him for having cut Sif's golden hair. Balder's Death He was later the one to put Skidbladnir in water at Balder's funeral. Fimbul Winter On Thor's orders, Frey was to go to Midgard accompanying his sister Idunn, in order to sow seeds of Apples of Immortality, as they couldn't be grew anymore on Asgard consecutively to Balder's death. The trip was cancelled as the ceremony was interrupted by renegades and Bifrost guardian Heimdall was wounded in the battle. Idunn then proposed an alternative plan, with no escort and with Nidavellir as destination. Thor tried to discourage them, in vain. They travelled to Nidavellir, only to find the flames of the flaming pit frozen and to be soon surrounded by Dwarves who took them prisoners to their leader. The details and ultimate outcome of this quest are unrecorded at this time. Frey was seen feasting with the Asgardians, after Thor had revived them consecutively to their death following the battle of Odin against the Celestials merging the whole Asgard into the Destroyer. Lost Gods When the Aesir was dispatched on Midgard on human forms as the Lost Gods, Frey existed as Mr. Freystein, a man allegedly living with his sister "Ida" (Idunn) in a little condo in north Miami until they got the "travel bug" and became tourists travelling aboard a camping car, eventually meeting with other Lost Gods at the Bryce Canyon National Park in Utah. | Powers = Frey possesses the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Asgardian god, including: *'Superhuman strength:' Frey can lift about 30 tons. | Abilities = | Strength = Frey can lift (press) about 30 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Frey occasionally travel on Gullinbursti, his large boar companion. | Weapons = He formerly had a magic sword, Laevateinn, or the Sword of Destiny, that made its wielder unconquerable for that it fought on its own, only "if wise be he who wields it", and that no substance could withstand its cutting edge. | Notes = Frey is seemingly fated to be killed during the Ragnarök, opposing Surtur, as he did in an earlier occurrence of the Asgardians' cycle, and as he appears in visions. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Frey at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Frey at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Marvel Directory }} Category:Frey Family Category:Vanaheim Rulers Category:Mythological Figures Category:Strength Class 30